The present invention relates to a program development support device, and, more particularly relates to a program development support device which, for a mobile communication terminal comprising a host unit which comprises a host processor and an engine unit which comprises an engine processor and which operates under the management of said host unit, supports the development of a program to be executed by the engine unit.